The Nine
by Book.king724
Summary: Mortal AU Percy Jackson and the Seven plus Reyna and Nico are spys. Set in a dystopian future
1. Prolouge

\- Prologue

For years the world was ruled by an organization called The Titans. No one knows where they come from or who they are. They just appeared one day in Greece and started expanding until within a year they controlled all of Europe. Soon after they controlled the world. They made promises of a better society as soon as they came to power the world went downhill. The rich flourished while the poor died. For decades they ruled led by a man only known as Kronos. Until a small rebellion group appeared. They called themselves the Olympians. Many people expected the rebellion to be crushed yet it kept growing until they were a major threat. After years of battles the Titans were defeated and banished to Tartarus. The top-secret prison they made. The Olympians were benevolent rulers. Until a few years ago member started to disappear and people started to suspect.


	2. Chapter1

Zeus POV

For years our greatest fear was that the Titans would return. Know it seems that our greatest fears have come to fruition. Last year Tartarus suffered a mass break out. The public didn't know and the Olympians tried to solve the problem. They never caught the escapees but they assumed they would go into hiding. But last month members of our council started to disappear. Soon it was only me, Dionysus our torture expert and Demeter our flora expert. I decided to call into action a team that had not been used in years. When the Olympians were a rebellion they were a covert team that nobody but me and Dionysus knew about. They were originally called The Seven but now they are known as The Nine. I looked over their files and am still shocked by how much these people have been through.

Files

Perseus "Percy" Jackson- Leader

Family- Mother (Sally Jackson)-Deceased

Father- ??

Step-father (Paul Blofis)-Deceased

Background- Was abused as a child by his stepfather Gabe Ugliano. Joined the Titans Army at age 16. Was a general at 22. Deserted at age 23 and joined the Olympians

Skills- Expert in hand-to-hand combat, Master sword fighter, an expert in aquatic combat, Master trap builder and can blend into any environment with ease. Became the leader of The Nine when he was 24

Succesful Mission- 87

Notable Kills- Kronos, Hyperion

Jason Grace- Co-Leader

Family-Mother (Beryl Grace)- Deceased

Father-??

Background- Mother died when Jason was young. Both him and his sister Thalia were taken by the Titans and raised for fighting. Was in Percy Jacksons Battalion. He left with Percy and served with him in the Olympians. Joined The Nine when he was 24

Skills- Expert in hand-to-hand combat, Master swordsman, an expert in Arial combat, Master snare setter, can blend into any environment.

Successful Missions- 85

Notable Kills- Krios

Annabeth Chase- Tactical Expert

Family- Father (Frederick Chase)- Alive- Living in San Fransico

Mother- ??

Background- Ran away from her family when she was 7. Joined the Olympians and became heir tactical expert. Joined the Nine when she was 24

Skills- Expert in hand-hand combat, proficient archer and swordswomen, Expert in knife combat, interrogation expert. She can blend into almost any environment.

Successful Missions- 80

Notable Kills- Hyperion

Piper Mclean- Infiltration and Interrogation Expert

Family- Father (Tristian Mclean)-Alive- Lives in California

Mother- ??

Background- Piper also ran away from her family and joined the Olympians. She became a spy at age 22 and joined The Nine at age 23.

Skills- Proficient swordswomen and in knife combat, expert interrogator, can persuade almost anyone to do almost anything. She can blend in anywhere.

Successful Missions- 49

Leo Valdez- Engineer and Tech Expert.

Family- Mother (Esperanza Valdez)-Deceased

Father-??

Background- Mother's workshop was burned down and his mother died in the fire. Bounced back and force between orphanages. Joined the Olympians at age 19. Joined the Nine at age 22

Skills- Can build/ Disassemble practically anything, developed a wieldable flame,

Successful Missions- 25

Hazel Levesque- Expert Burglar

Family- Mother (Maria Levesque)- Deceased

Father- ??

Background- Hazel has one of the most tragic stories. She was accidentally put into an experimental cryo-chamber She awoke and joined the Olympians. She joined the Nine when she was 23.

Skills- Expert equine handler, expert equine fighter (fighting on equines), proficient swordswomen.

Successful Mission- 36

Frank Zhang- Expert Fighter

Mother (Emily Zhang)- Deceased

Grandmother- Deceased

Father- ??

Background-His Mother was killed in action and his grandmother's house burned down killing his grandmother. He joined the Titans at age 17 and became one of the top fighters.

Skills- Expert archer, proficient with swords and spears.

Successful Missions- 43

Nico Di'Angelo- Master Assassin

Family- Mother (Maria Di'Angelo)-Deceased

Father-??

Background- Has a similar story to Hazel. He was playing with his sister and fell into an ice pit. Was frozen for seventy years. He joined the Olympians when he was 14 and joined the Nine when he was 19.

Skills- expert swordsman, can blend into shadows, proficient with poisons, can "disappear"

Successful Missions- 63

Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano- Expert Fighter and Second in Command

Family- Father (Julian Ramirez-Arellano)-Deceased

Mother- ??

Background- Ran with her sister away when her father went insane. She joined the Olympians when she was 12. She joined the Nine when she was 24.

Skills- Master swordswomen, an expert in knife combat, can blend into almost any environment

Successful Missions- 75.

Zeus POV

After rereading their files for what felt like the hundredth time I decided it was time. I hit a button on the inside of a drawer and nine separate messages were sent. One message to each. I don't know what they say or where they are going but hopefully, they get there in time.


	3. Chapter2

AN: I'm blending the timelines together a little bit

I OWN NOTHING

Percy POV

I was chilling in my room when I heard the alarm go off. Since after the war I have been extremely paranoid. I have multiple traps and snares around my house along with many secrets exits. I know this may sound weird but when you have lived through what I have you will understand. My girlfriend Annebeth comes running into my room with a nervous look on her face. She is almost as paranoid as I am due to the battles she was in. We normally don't get many visitors and when we do they let us know days before. I quickly grab my sword and run to check the security feed. When I do I see what looks like a small robotic bird, the same kind we used to use in The Nine. I quickly scan it for bugs then let it in through a small hatch. It hops in and says five words I thought I would never again hear. "Meet at the Argo II". Me and Annabeth looked at each other and I could tell she was trying not to break down. We were promised that all… that was behind us. The war damaged us beyond repair. We both had nightmares from when we got locked in Tartarus. What happens in that place shouldn't even be considered human. I pulled Annabeth into an embrace and reassured her it was going to be okay. After just sitting there, trying to adjust I broke the silence "I guess we should pack.

You think I could fit in my swimsuit?" She gave a watery chuckle and kissed me. I could see the relief and gratitude in her eyes. "Shut up Seaweed Brain" she said and went to pack.

Hazel POV

I was in the arena sparring with Frank. We often spar in order to hone in my skills. We use blunted weapons but still receive many bruises. Currently, I was trying to dodge arrows that Frank was shooting at an incredible rate. I ducked, weaved and jumped trying not to get hit while looking for an opening. One whistled right by me and I instinctively ducked. The next one went over my head and hit something giving off a loud CLUNK. I whip around and see a small metal bird on the ground half of its body crushed. It is trying to say something and I lean in close with Frank right beside me. I hear the words and almost faint "Meet at the Argo II". I feel Frank catch me and I can feel him trembling. We thought that the past was the past and now it came back to bite us in the ass.

Leo POV

I was fixing up my car when I heard the scream. I quickly ran out to see what was wrong. I saw Calypso standing there staring at a small robotic bird. I instantly know why she screamed. She was a prisoner in Tartarus and the birds were sometimes how the Titans would torture prisoners.

I should explain, we went into Tartarus to save Percy and Annabeth and I saw Calypso sitting in the corner just sobbing. I felt bad because -dang she was beautiful. She saw me and went as far away from me as possible.After a long time I finally managed to wrangle her story out of her. Her father was Atlas one of the main generals for the Titans. She supported him when she was younger because she didn't know what was going on. Because of this she was sentenced to Tartarus.

(AN: I know Calypso was sentenced to Ogygia but I can't make that fit.)

I felt sympathy towards her and freed her. After several yelling matches with the others and multiple tries to escape from us, me and Calypso formed an odd friendship. After a couple life and death situations we started to see each other. Now we've been dating for three years.

Anyway as soon as I saw the bird I sprinted towards her. I new what she went through in that place. I scooped up the bird and was about to smash it when it spoke. "Meet at the Argo 2". "Dammit" I yelled and promptly smashed it. " It's gonna be okay" I said to Calypso, trying to calm her. "What did it say" she asked once she calmed down. "Bad news, very bad news".


End file.
